


Heal My Heart,Please!

by Wingsofafairy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Betrayal, First Kiss, Fix-It, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Saphael, Supportive Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:31:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingsofafairy/pseuds/Wingsofafairy
Summary: Simon has been staying with Magnus since his betrayal. Alec has not been happy about it, but Magnus does his best to be supportive even if he thinks Simon and Raphael are being idiots. Raphael eventually lets Simon back in healing both their hearts.





	Heal My Heart,Please!

**Author's Note:**

> Warning I've never wrote before so this might be bad. If it is bad please tell me in the comments and I will do my best to improve my writing. If it is good please leave a kudos and comment if you want! Stay beautiful and amazing :)

~At Magnus Bane's Apartment~

Simon was sitting in the guest room that Magnus graciously offered after he betrayed the clan thus causing his banishment. After choosing to betray the clan Simon's heart had not stopped hurting or feeling empty though at first he just thought it was his imagination. He soon realized it was not his imagination and told Magnus after Alec left on another shadowhunters mission. Magnus chuckles, " Sheldon how idiotic you can be" he says this as he gets a drink. "What do you mean by that?" Simon says very confused. "You are experiencing the feeling of not being with the love of your life", Magnus says smirking like he is watching a comedy. Simon gives him a confused look then goes to his room to think after being shooed away by Magnus. Unknown to him,someone else was having the exact same feeling in his heart and was just as confused.

~ At Hotel Dumort~

Raphael growls as the burning of his heart continues while he tries to get some paperwork done. Raphael knows that the burning or the emptiness of his heart only started after he banished Simon from the clan. He refuses to think that has any connection to the way his heart is feeling. Deep down he suspects it, but since he is refusing to believe it he seeks the help of his second in command. Lily, after hearing the problem, gives him a look that says 'Are you serious?' then sighs. " Raphael I swear you can be and idiot sometimes, I know deep down you already know the problem. So grow up and fix it. The clan have all forgive him already, we want our fledgling back." Then she turns on her heels and goes to the lobby and talks with Stan. Raphael growls and goes back to his room to do some paperwork mumbling to himself. "Stupid fledgling, never going to let him back!"

~ Few days later~

Simon had figured out what Magnus was talking about yesterday and is now trying to think of what to do to get Raphael and the clan's forgiveness. Since it is his fault for not seeing how much he loves Raphael before the betrayal, Simon was filled with sadness thinking he may never be forgiven. While Simon was sitting in sadness Magnus was making out with Alec until a knock on the apartment door interrupted them. Magnus groans as he reluctantly pulls away from Alec and goes and answers the door. Surprise was the only thing Raphael could see on Magnus's face as he was let into the apartment. " What are you doing here Ice Cube?" Magnus asks regaining his emotions thus leading back to his natural smirk. Raphael scowls at him then turns away as he says, " I'm here to talk to Simon". Magnus looks at Alec who nods and goes and gets Simon from his room. Simon is surprised to see Raphael standing in the living room next to Magnus but relief and hope flows through him reducing the emptiness of his heart. Raphael is not as tense as he was before Simon walked in, his heart feeling less empty then it had when he woke up at around 6 P.M. today. " Well be in my bedroom while you two talk. Make sure to knock before you come in, just in case we are doing something naughty." Magnus says then winks and drags his now blushing shadowhunters to his bedroom leaving Simon and Raphael alone. The room was silent for awhile before the tension in the room started to get to them both. Raphael looks at Simon for the first time since Alec brought Simon into the living room and is about to say something when he is interrupted by the fledgling. " Raphael I'm so sorry!'" Simon says as he looks at Raphael " I was so blinded by the fact that I wanted to still be human that I didn't pay attention to anything else. I realize how selfish I've been when you and the clan have done nothing, but help me through my new life. The clan, you most of all did not deserve the hurt I put you through and for that I can not say I'm sorry enough." Simon finally breaks eye contact from Raphael as he starts to ramble, bloody tears in his eyes. " I've been so blinded that I didn't realize that the clan is my family until I was banished. I was so blinded that I didn't realize.....that I had hurt the one I love until I left and my heart started to burn it feel empty. Raphael I love you so much, my heart burns or feels empty when I'm not with you. So please heal my heart, let me come back I beg you! I'll take any punishment, I-" Simon was interrupted by soft lips covering his own in a kiss, string arms wrapping around his waist as he kisses back. Raphael pulls away, his smile showing how happy he is. "Dios, you talk to much baby. You could've stopped at I'm sorry and I still would've let you come back." Simon blinks then practically beams as he realized Raphael is letting him come back home to Hotel Dumort, to the clan, and to him. Simon and Raphael walk hand in hand back to Hotel Dumort a few minutes after their first kiss with smiles on their faces and their hearts healed by love.

**Author's Note:**

> The story may not be exactly what I planned for it to be, but I love it and I hope y'all do too!


End file.
